Dragonkin
by EnderrMasa
Summary: Granberia takes a human girl under her wing, just as Salamander did for her. Rating subject to change as story progresses
1. Chapter 1

I never thought a human girl would be this strong. Granberia thought as she looked at the stones that were cleanly split in two. Then again, I pretty much raised her. A slight smile appeared on her face. You've come a long way little Herja.

VWVWVWVW

8 years ago...

I was 16 years old. I was wandering around a forest between Safina and San Ilia, looking for someone to fight. Instead, I found a human child, no older than 8 years old. She was sitting under a tree with her knees tucked in, crying her eyes out.

"Hey kid" I said, "this is no place for a little girl to be all alone."

She looked up at me with red, teary eyes. Just as she saw me, she panicked and pressed up against the tree. "M-monster! Please don't eat me! I don't taste good!"

"Woah, woah." I put my hands out to show I'm not hostile. "Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you. Now what are you doing all the way out here? Where are your parents?"

At the mention of parents she froze up and went right back to sobbing. "A m-monster got d-daddy..."

Not all monsters kill their 'prey' so I asked her what kind of monster.

"A big spider lady" was the response. Odds were that her father was meat paste at that point.

"What about your Mother?"

"I... I never knew my mommy."

So I guess she is on her own... kinda like I was until Salamander took me in. Before I knew it, I wrapped my dull tattered cloak around her, leaving me in just my armour. "Come on kid, I'm your big sister from now on."

She looked at me in disbelief, as if I just told her fire was cold. Well, to me it can be. Being dragonkin and raised by the fire spirit will do that to you.

"R-really?" She asked, tears still filling her eyes.

"Yeah, really. I'm Granberia. What's your name?" I offered my hand to help her up.

She smiled and wiped her eyes, then grabbed my hand "My name is Herja"

 **AN: I wrote this in about a half hour on my phone while in bed... Oh Illias, I'm tired.**

 **Anyway just an idea thats been nagging so don't expect much from me. If anyone is interested I might work on it more. Or laziness and school will sh on me. But you never know; this was more planned than some presentations i've done.**

 **Oh and to clarify, Luka's quest happens when Granberia is 24 (Herja 16), meaning if I do continue this, Herja may run into Luka and Alice. I still don't know!**

 **EM**


	2. Chapter 2

_Present day, Monster Lord's castle_

Granberia watched as her sister practiced [Bloody Fissure Thunder Thrust], the second technique anyone would learn when being tought the Chaos Sword style. Though Herja knew the other techniques, this was byfar her worst.

"Herja, watch how far you're going. You're off balance. If your opponent were to sidestep-"

"I know, I know. I'd be dead. Let me try again."

This would continue for the better part of the day, but they were interrupted by a moan...

"Hmm, still a bit flat, but they have grown a little~"

"Wha-Hey! Alma! I told you not to grope my sister!"

"Hara, hara. Are you jealous Berrie~?" The queen succubus said with her hands under Herja's chest plate, who seemed rather conflicted about the situation. "Would you rather I grope you instead~?"

Granberia's cheeks reddened slightly at that, though she tried to play it off as anger.

"Or perhaps," The succubus grabbed Herja's hands, "you'd like her to do it~?" And promptly shoved the human's hands under Granberia's chest plate.

"Ahem..." A new voice interrupted. The three froze and looked over to see...

"M-my lord!" Herja and Granberia said in surprise.

"Oh, hello my lord, care to join?" Alma smiled innocently. "These girls just can't keep their hands off each other."

Alipheese Fateburn XVI, better known as the current monster lord, stared at her three subordinates with a deadpan expression on her face. "I just came by to explain to you that I will be going on a trip. This is the first time I've ever given you any real orders so to keep it simple," The three straightened themselves out, "Any humans are to be unharmed unless you act in self defence. Is that clear enough?"

The three nodded in the affirmative.

"Good. Now then, I'll be heading off. Farewell." With that she left the room.

"Welp, time to get to work~" Alma said stretching her wings.

Granberia raised an eyebrow, while Herja held in a giggle.

"You? Work?"

"I didn't know the word work was in your vocabulary."

"Of course! We were just told to act in self defence, weren't we~?" Without waiting for a reply, the succubus queen took off out the window, though not before saying "Praise loopholes for letting me put things in my holes~"

(I cringed rereading this thinking 'wow... I actually wrote that?')

Herja sighed while Granberia seemed to hatch an idea.

"Sis? You're getting that look again. You know, that one you had when you heard you could compete in that battle for the crown" Herja looked at the dragon knight with concern.

"Herja, when was the last time I've actually fought?"

"I dunno, last week?"

"A whole week?!" Granberia rushed over to the wall where her sword laid. "I'll be back soon!"

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To that town on Ilias continent."

"Iliasburg?"

"Whatever, I'll be back in a few days. Stay safe." The dragon vanished quickly, teleporting out of sight.

"That's my sister. Always looking for an excuse to find strong opponents." Herja said to herself. She thought for a moment looking at her sword.

Granberia had given this to her as a present for her tenth birthday, but she had only started using it the next year. It had still been a bit big for her at the time, but she quickly grew into it and with Granberia's training, she became the only known human that could use the Chaos Sword style.

Just then an idea popped into her head. "Hey Fila! You around?" She shouted. Soon after an imp appeared from behind a pillar. Said Imp had short and messy blond hair, horns with ribbons on them, and a chest that was way too big for her clothes.

"You called?" She chirped happily.

"Yeah, I'm going to Santora for a bit and I need you to tell Tamamo."

"Oh, Tamamo already left to help Alma with something."

"Fine, then tell Yao."

"But she scares me" the imp said shaking.

Herja sighs, "Then tell whoever asks where I am ok?"

"Ok! You can count on me! Have a nice trip!"

Herja went to her room and picked up her shoulder bag and pulled out a small blue gem. She mumbled a small chant and the gem glowed. With a flash Herja opened her eyes to see the town she wanted to see the least.

"OH! COME ON!"

VWVWVWVWV

 **AN: Welp my brain kept going at it so here is a little more. No clue where I'm going with this, so I'm open to ideas. Herja will be doing some traveling and will have a small party of 2-3 companions, one of which I'm dead set on having, the others as of now are open slots. I'll try to actually finish this story (unlike every other non-school related text I've written) and any help along the way is appreciated. Hope you had a nice Thanksgiving for my fellow Canadians. Farewell and remember, stay away from nunneries anywhere in the MGQ universe.**

 **EM**


	3. Chapter 3

(Herja POV)

I stared in disbelief at the village in front of me. I knew I would screw up that spell again, but I didn't think I would end up back here of all places.

"Hey look who's back!" A cheery voice said behind me. I recognized it and some traumatizing memories came back. Let's just say it involved the source of the voice being asked to make my chest bigger. And she used her weird living hat thing. I'm still kind of mad at my sister for leaving Alma Elma to take care of me. She should have seen that mess coming, but still, damn it Alma...

I turned to see a short girl clad in a fitting pink mage costume with dark purple thigh high boots with openings going down the outsides of her legs. She waved at me with a gloved hand. "How are you doing? You seem to have grown a little since we last met."

I took a deep breath and thought, 'stay calm it's just a hat, she's not going to use it like that... right?' I let out a nervous laugh and said "I've been told. So Kelvia was it? Any news in town?"

"Not really." Thank the First. "But preparations for the Purple Sabbath are going well." Crap...

"And when was that again?" I asked.

"Oh, it's set to happen in a few weeks, maybe months, we're not actually sure exactly when yet."

I let out an internal sigh of relief. "Well then, I should be on my way. You must be busy. I'll visit some other time." I turned and started walking away from Succubus village. Just then, I was stopped.

"Oh! I almost forgot. The mayor wanted you to meet someone." Oh please no... "She said if anyone would be able to help it would be you." Huh?

"What's the problem?"

"You should see for yourself! Though be warned that she is a bit of a troublemaker" A white glove slipped off her hand and grabbed me by my breastplate, pulling me along to the Mayor's house.

We came to a stop at the Mayor's house and Kelvia knocked. "Come in!" A voice called from inside. The witch and I walked into the living room to see the Mayor in her human disguise and... what the name of the First is a nun doing in the Succubus Village. The nun glanced at me before looking down.

Wait... red eyes... of course she's a succubus.

"Hi Herja! It's been awhile!" The mayor spoke up. "I'd like you to meet Eva. She's been rather troublesome lately." The mayor looked at the wolf in sheep's clothing with a disappointed look on her face. "She's been getting a bit greedy with the men around here. Normally we wouldn't have a problem, but the Purple Sabbath is coming up rather quickly and the new girls are going to need quite a bit of life force to transition properly."

"And you need me because?" I asked.

"I feel bad about kicking her out on her own." So that's where this is going...

"You want me to let her come with me." I sighed. Great another succubus who will end up commenting on my chest size. Not to mention she's probably going to hit on me or tease me.

"If it isn't too much to ask," The mayor said "We just need you to keep an eye on her until after the Sabbath, then she can come back."

I notice Eva glaring at the mayor, who seems to have missed it. The kind of glare that read 'you're gonna get it one day'. I wondered if it was because she felt cheated or antagonized. Maybe both.

"Hello Eva," She looked at me, "I'm Herja. I hope we can be friends."

Eva raised an eyebrow quizzically, "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen."

"Why are you carrying a sword?" She narrowed her eyes.

"If you're thinking I'm some hero, the answer is I'm not."

"If not a hero then what?"

"My sister has been training me in the Chaos Sword style."

The Mayor leaned over and whispered something to Eva. Her eyes went wide.

"You're a Heavenly Knight's adopted sister!?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Granberia found me when I was young, just after my father was caught by some spider girl."

"Didn't you have to go somewhere Herja?" Kelvia said. I looked at her about to ask her what she meant, then I got the hint.

"Oh yeah! I should get going." I looked back to Eva. "You coming?"

She looked at the Mayor who motioned towards me. "Fine. Let's go."

As we started heading out of the village, Kelvia called out to us. "Be sure to visit after the Sabbath."

I waved back with a false smile "Don't worry, I will." When I'm dead.

Once we got out of the village we started heading east.

"Where are we going?" The camouflaged succubus asked.

"Grand Noah Colosseum"

VWVWVWVWV

 **AN: Happy Holidays! Sorry about the gaps between uploads, but I've had long days between school and a co-op placement... and lack of focus...**

 **Anyway, I've had a great birthday so far, and figured I should get this up (the pressuring of a friend helped). I'm on break now, so another chapter should be out much sooner than this one was. Hope you guys have great holidays be it Christmas, Hanukkah or Saturnalia. Until Next time!**


End file.
